Kydem Sigius
A dedicated and rather serious Ritual Warrior, trained in a monastery in the western part of the Great Neck Empire. Carries several light exotic weapons, and is especially fond of his battle claws. His combat style tends to be getting inside his opponent’s weapon reach and taking them out in fierce melee. Combat Stats *init +4 *A/C: tbd (with claws)/ 18 (without), Touch: 14, Flat footed: 14 (Expertise: add up to 5 A/C, sub from Attack) *Melee: 12/7; Ranged: 13/8; Grapple: 12 Base Attack Bonus: +9/+4 Saves: Fort: +7, Reflex: +10, Will: +10, or substitute 2/day Concentration: +17 Weapons *2 @ Reinforced Battle Claws +13/8, 1d8+5, 17-20/x2 ... still working on upgraded versions *2 @ Nunchaku +12, 1d6+3, x2 *2 @ Daggers +12, 1d4+3, 19-20/x2, range incr 10ft *Longspear +13; 1d8+3, +5 reach *Calculus +13, dmg per flask type, range incr 50' Background Origin: Great Neck Empire, town of Wyrmgate. Lower middle class, son of a wagon maker / wheelwright. Has adventured and gone on special missions for the monastery for over a decade, and is now out on his own pursuing truth, wisdom, and perfection of his arts. He often takes the harder path, to face the testing. In his free time, he will often be seen in a forest glade meditating and practicing his combat rites. Abilities etc STR '16, +3; '''DEX '''18, +4; '''CON '''12, +1; '''INT '''14, +2; '''WIS '''14, +2; '''CHA '''8, -1 'Feats *'Ambidexterity Talent' You can use your right and left hands equally well. *'Defensive Move General' You are trained at avoiding ranged attacks by moving or ducking. *'Mobility General' You prove difficult to hit while moving. *'Two-Weapon Fighting General '''You can use a weapon in either hand with great skill. *'Weapon Specialization Ceremonial Reinforced Battle Claws 'You become especially good at inflicting damage with this weapon. *'Track General 'You can find, identify, and follow tracks. *'Expertise General 'You can divert some of your attention to defense rather than offense. up to +5 *'Weapon Proficiency, Exotic General Agile 'You can use certain types of exotic weapons. *'Weapon Focus General Reinforced Battle Claws 'You are skilled with a particular type of weapon. *'Improved Critical General Reinforced Battle Claws 'You make critical strikes more often with a chosen weapon. *'Whirlwind Attack Ceremonial '''You can attack many foes at once. Concept Art Quotes “Perfection is not only possible, it is obligatory.” “The easy path is the path to laziness.” “Life is hard, but not intractable.” “Pie can go well with dark beer. It really depends on the pie.” Trivia Formal name: Pryterkydem Solanus (clan) Sigius Age 30, height 5’ 11’’, weight 220 # Outward qualities that you will see in his behavior: He tends to be respectful, and holds combat sacred. When faced with danger he is rather impulsive, but not foolish. Has a rather serious demeanor; life is hard, after all. Will help those in need occasionally, but has no pity for the lazy. See also *On the Philosophy of the Ritual Warrior External links * External link Category:campaign Category:Player Characters